I'm Almost Normal
by Narustwin
Summary: Never again. That's what I told myself. Never again would I listen to Sokka's advice. Never again would I follow a map given to me by an old guru. Never again would I think that my life was normal.
1. Chapter 1

_**The only characters I own are the ocs all the others go to the credit of the creator of avatar the last air bender. And a great thanks to my sister daughterofthesea. We are co writing this story. Thanks. **_

Never again. That's what I told myself. Never again would I listen to Sokka's advice. Never again would I follow a map given to me by an old guru. Never again would I think that my life was normal. Never again. Why am I telling you all this. Well I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Teresa and this is my story.

I was born in the southern water tribe to Hakoda and Kya. I am 10 years old. I am the avatar. I have never left the water tribe for even a minute, until today. My mom and dad finally agreed to let me go with Katara and Sokka to Ba Sing Se! The only reason they said yes was because Katara and Sokka have been there. The trip to Ba Sing Se would be almost 2 months by canoe from the water tribe so for this trip Katara called in a favor.

She went to are desk and scribed a letter to the fire nation. At first I thought she was kidding, then I remembered the only person she has feelings for from the fire nation is Zuko. He's also the only one that has feelings for her in the fire nation. They visited the fire nation with dad a while back. Dad had to travel to the fire nation to talk with the fire lord about war plans. You see we are at war with the air nation who is trying to take over the world. I don't get why the air nation is trying to take over the world, they always seemed like peaceful people to me. I've learned about the last avatar many times, she felt that nobody should be killed and she was an air bender. So I guess it depends on who's in charge.

The next few days were boring because we had to wait for the letter to get to Zuko.

_**One week later**_

The ship was here, Zuko had taken no hesitation and from the look on his face he was very happy to see Katara. I looked at Katara and she was smiling too. Mom came over and gave me her water tribe bracelet and Katara her necklace. Dad went over to Sokka and gave him a new knife. I was already to go, I was ready to learn earth bending I was ready to complete my water bending training on the boat. I was ready. Clearly no one else was! Zuko was helping Katara put on her new necklace, mom and dad are crying , and Sokka was slashing around the knife and knocking over the snowman I had made earlier.

"Oh come on, let's go already!" I said

There was a silence and nobody moved. Oh man, I thought to myself, I've done it again.

"I very sorry,"I said trying to fix what I'd said, "it's just that I'd never left the tribe. I've been dreaming of this day since Katara, Sokka and dad came back from Ba Sing Se, and well it's always been my dream to be like my brother and sister."

Zuko nodded and walked toward the ship. I could see the look on his face he was jealous, but why of me. It's not like I'm special. All my life I've been watched every move I make, never have I felt free. Zuko has been to Ba Sing Se and Omashu with his dad many times and to fire nation fairs with his mom since he was three and Azula is an awesome little sister. He has the best life and he doesn't even know it. He shouldn't be jealous of me!

Only an hour had past, but being like any ten year old I was board. I was messing around and well let's just say I got a hot head wet. That's not such a good thing if Zuko is on the docks with General Iroh. I started to run away when the soldier blew the first blast. I ran up and down and finally bended snow on the soldier and knocked him down. I ran over and took of the mask, and it was not a soldier at all it was Azula. She had no intention on hitting me, but rather used this opportunity to show me she was on the ship. She had been waiting in that suit all day for me to get bored and hit someone with water. Gladly it was her. Never had I felt so relived, I thought I was going to die. But I was also glad to see one of my best friends. When dad had gone to the fire nation Azula had snuck on the ship where we met for the first time. She stayed for two weeks till dad had to go back again. It was the most awesome thing I'd ever done. We went penguin sledding, canoeing and we messed with the other seven year old boys seeing as we were seven too.

And I haven't seen her since then, but at least I know she's allowed to leave the palace and I barley ever went to the water temple and when I did I was on constant watch by the tribes best soldiers (as if the monks are going to do something to me). We jumped off the boat and ran over to Zuko, from the look on his face he was not happy again.

"Zuzu!" Azula said

"Azula" Zuko yelled, "What are you doing here? And I told you not to call me that!"

"Calm down Zuko it's not like Mom doesn't know. She's the one that told me to go. I asked her where you were going when you left to prepare the ship and when I heard about Katara I knew I would see Teresa to. Oh please don't make me go back! Please Zuzu."

"Fine but don't get in the way of her training. She needs to learn earth bending then fire then air."

"Ok, I promise Zuzu….. I mean Zuko."

Then as soon as we came we were gone again. When we got back on the ship we skipped, jumped and cart wheeled until we couldn't stand straight. After that General Iroh took us to the spare room then gave us some tea to drink and paper to write a letter to our parents. Then I stood and bowed to him.

"Thank you General the tea is very tasty and the paper is much appreciated. Thank you." I said

"You're manners are very nice and I appreciate them….…oh and you can call me Uncle."

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter hopefully through feedback I can think of more Ideas for later chapters if you have any suggestions please pm me. Thank you. **_____


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped joyfully. He had always been nice like an uncle to me. Ever since I was an infant and dad had to go help the fire lord for at least three weeks at a time, Iroh would bring Azula and Zuko and help my mom. He would tell Azula and me stories, sing songs to Katara, and take Zuko and Sokka fishing. He never yelled, and he always made us happy. He was the uncle every child wanted, and now he was mine too. Nothing could make this day better.

"Yes Gener…. I mean, Uncle. Good to see you again." I smiled.

"Lovely seeing you too," he said.

Azula and I stood and bowed to him before he left the room. For the next few days, we drew pictures and scribed letters to our parents. Finally, we felt the boat stop. We ran out of the room and to the front of the ship. We were at Omashu's docks.

Azula and I did a victory dance. We were finally at Omashu! Everyone else looked at us like we were insane, but we were just happy to get off the ship. We jumped off the ship on to the dock and ran to the end, where we stood and waited for the older kids and uncle. When they got there, Zuko had to go tell the dock keeper that he had parked the ship at the dock and was planning to keep it there for a while. Then we went to a restaurant and had lunch. After that, Katara took Azula and me shopping, and Uncle took the boys to the parade; they were just in time too. There was a parade because the Bei Fong family is in town, and they were looking for new body guards for their eldest daughter, Toph Bei Fong. She was accompanied by her little sister Rebecca.

Azula and I ran through the crowd looking for our brothers. After ten minutes, we finally found them. We were so distracted by all the sounds and lights; it was like Katara was speaking a different language.

"Teresa, it's about time we found you an earth bending teacher. Teresa, are you listening to me?" Katara asked.

"Huh? What? I mean, ya. Katara, do I really have to start now? Can't I just wait till after the parade?"

"I guess so. Maybe we'll find someone in the fair to teach you."

We watched the parade for about an hour. Some of the world's greatest earth benders were there, like the Dai Li. They are a group of earth benders working together to protect the Bei Fong family on their visit to Omashu.

When the parade was over, we went searching for an earth bending teacher. We decided to start at the palace where the Bei Fong family was staying as guests. We figured that the best earthbenders would be there protecting the family. So we started off towards the palace.

It turns out that Uncle and King Bumi go way back, so we were let into the palace without a hassle and got to meet King Bumi. I found out he's crazy and likes rock candy. We left him and Uncle alone, so they could catch up, and went to explore the palace. We decided to split up. Sokka was hungry, so he went in search of the kitchen. Zuko and Katara went off to do who-knows-what, and Azula and I went in search of an earthbending teacher.

We walked up and down the streets until we came to an alley opening. We kept walking past when we saw a wanted poster just inside of the alley. Without a sound, we entered the alley. But right as we entered, we heard a noise from the end of the narrow, dim passage. We saw a boy, and he looked familiar. We waited for a while only to see the boy air bend.

I knew it. He was the boy on the poster. He was the wanted prince of the air nation, he was a refuge, and he was right in front of me. We decided to leave, because we didn't want to cause any trouble. Besides, Katara and Zuko were probably looking for us, so we headed back. When we got back to the palace, we ran into Toph and Rebecca.

"Hi. My name is Teresa, and this is my friend Azula." I said.

"Hey, I'm Toph and this is my sister Rebecca," said Toph.

"Why do you have that headband around your eyes?" I asked Rebecca.

"Teresa, that's rude," whispered Azula while elbowing me in the side.

"It's okay. I wear this to help me with my training, as the doctors say I might go blind. And I want to keep up with my earth bending if I do," Rebecca answered.

"That's so cool. Wait, did you say you are an earth bender?"

"Yes, why what's the matter?"

"Would you mind teaching someone earth bending and possibly traveling around with us."

"It depends on who it is and if my sister can come."

"Me. Will you and your sister train me?"

"I thought you were a water bender. What will we tell are parents?" Toph asked.

"Toph she's more than just a single nation bender. Her presence is way too high to not be anything else. I can feel her chakra in her body. It's so high. You know what this means, right Toph?"

"You don't think…." Toph stopped mid-speech. Rebecca just nodded.

…

They took us to their parents. At first they looked uneasy at the thought of them going with me. But then Rebecca told them what she had discovered from my chakra, they seemed more at ease. They made me promise that Toph wouldn't get hurt, but they didn't seem so worried about Bex. After all that was over, they said good-bye to Toph and Bex, and we were off to find the others.

We ran into Sokka. Where else? Still in the kitchen, stuffing his face. He'd been in there for thirty minutes, and he was still sad when we said he had to leave. It didn't matter; we had to go find Katara and Zuko because we knew where Uncle was.

"I think I heard some boy talking about going to the garden to this girl." Toph explained

"That's just like Zuzu. He loves gardens, and Uncle probably told him about it," Azula said

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled

"I'll show you the way," Bex said

Then we were off to the garden. There was something about Rebecca I liked. She was adventurous and brave, which was one of the reasons I asked her to be my earthbending teacher along with Toph.


End file.
